fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ura Fulgur
Ura is basically a hired gun that lives for the thrill of a fight. He has become a formidable Mage through experiance as he has fought countless Wizards and holds many wins under his belt. He is constantly seeking new adventures and strong Wizards to fight, making his mercenary work the ideal job for him. Appearance Ura is a young man that has a slim muscular build that has dark brown hair and piercing red eyes. Who commonly wears a black jacket with white endings that has one white line on top and bottom of each arm going from the neck down to the wrists. The jacket is button less except for the two mid-sized straps located in the abdomen area that keep the jacket closed on the bottom half, but keep the chest area slightly open. On the back of the Jacket there is a large white cross that is split in the middle vertically. He wears a necklace with an unusual shape. He wears two black gloves, black pants, a long brown belt that criss crosses at the waist and brown shoes. Personality He is one to always laugh and have a good time, but what he enjoys more is fighting strong wizards. Although his work has sometimes brought him into many questionable dealings, he is kind hearted and won't hesitate to help should he see the need to. He is a man of his word and will never break a promise. History Ura grew up in the a small town called Oshibana Town in the country of Fiore. He led a fairly rich life, but was always getting in trouble for picking fights with the bigger kids when he was young. Ura was always fascinated by the thought of fighting someone stronger then himself, always trying to surpass his own limits.When he was young two wandering Wizards saw the immense potential young Ura had and agreed to teach Young Ura the ways of magic.They taught him everything, from martial arts to their own respective Magic. Ura was able to pick up everything quite easily, which led people to name him a genius, something Ura despised. He had to work extremely hard for what he achieved, but most people credited it to his natural talent, which led Ura to become quite unapproachable by his peers. Do to his overwhelming talent for fighting he earned the title "Oni" which translates to demon. He showed no restraint toward his opponents and was even worse to those that dared disrupt the peace. Ura challenged anyone and everyone he could and because of this, Ura was more well known for his outburst then for his good deeds towards the town, becoming quite infamous. Despite the multiple warnings of Ura's teachers. This continued for years, eventually reaching the ears of multiple Dark Guilds that sought to add him to their ranks. After hearing of his actions. Ura became the target of multiple assaults from the dark guilds, as he turned down everyone that sought him out. Even though Ura was successful at fending them off. Years of this caused Ura to decide to leave home, knowing his absence would do more good then harm. Ura's attitude took a drastic turn knowing his actions in the past were sub-par at best despite his good intentions towards his home town. Ura's goal was to join a legal guild, but his travels led him elsewhere. Arriving at a Mercenary guild. He decided to learn what he could, although he never joined. He became a free lance mercenary after learning everything there is to know about mercenaries. He believed that would be the best course of action he could take. This led him to travel all around Earthland meeting all kinds people. Good and bad, as well as different kinds of places. Also meeting strong Wizards along the way. Ura decided to keep his alias as Oni to remind himself of home while he continues to search for new adventures, never knowing what lies ahead, but always moving forward. Magic and Abilities Hand-to-Hand combat-''' Ura has learned multiple styles of martial arts, but is more happy when he just goes in an all out brawl. '''Immense Strength and Endurance-''' Ura's strength comes from the years of harsh training from his two masters and is capable of breaking walls and shattering the ground with ease. Do to his immense potential and his training, his body has become quite formidable at taking damage allowing him to be relentless in battle '''Enormous Magic Capacity-''' Since he was young Ura was gifted with an incredible amount of potential and through the training with his two masters and the constant fighting, his limit of Ethernano is extremely high allowing him to use his magic constantly without taking a heavy toll on his body. Water Magic- He can freely manipulate the water around and is capable of creating it from almost anywhere as long as there is enough hydrogen and oxygen. * 'Water Body-' He can change the properties of his body to liquid form at will. * 'Water cage-' Traps an enemy in a sphere of water not allowing them to move or breath. * 'Water Pillar-' Makes a large pillar of water appear from the ground. * 'Water Sickles-' Creates a wave of multiple blades that resembles a sickle that are capable of cutting almost anything in their way. * 'Storm-' He can create a large storm bringing forth thunder and lightning. * 'Lightning Rain Dance-' After creating Storm, Ura creates multiple water poles in the sky. Once they have been struck by lightning. Ura breaks down the water poles to hundreds of small water bubbles that are infused with lightning. Then has the bubbles rain down on his foes. Light Magic- 'Can manipulate the light particles in the air and even use them to attack. * '''Flash-' Either by using light to reflect of a reflective surface or by emitting a light from his own body he creates a blinding flash of light that can last quite a bit. Useful for getting away or catching his opponent of guard to attack. * 'Light Fist-' By engulfing his fist in light magic he can increase the damage of his fists. * 'Light Shield-' Creates a barrier of light around him that he can use to block from attacks. * 'Light Orb-' Creates a ball of light that he can use as a projectile that explodes on contact or he can use it to defend. * 'Light Mine Field-' Creates numerous small orbs of light in a certain area and anyone that touches or gets near an orb causes the orb to create a small explosion. * 'Light Blast-' Shoots a beam of concentrated light from the hand that explodes on contact. Synopsis